


Lilacs

by alezander



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cheating, F/M, First Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezander/pseuds/alezander
Summary: ...it feels oddly satisfying to have him unravel uponmycommand.lilacsnoun: flower & color, meaning 'first love'





	Lilacs

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was submitted for YaoiOtaku's Monthly BL Writers' Contest on September 2019 with the theme "School Life".
> 
> Because this September Melanie Martinez dropped her lovely new album K-12, I immediately wanted to write an angst filled story in a school theme. This story was written while listening to "[Teacher's Pet](https://youtu.be/z1ctnmiFe8k)" from the mentioned album.

There are many words that could describe him, but the best one would be this. Impure. Or maybe that would be the worst one, it doesn't matter. I remember shuddering the first time we met, those tantalizing eyes of lilac flashing at me. I have never been hunted before, but I knew at that moment that I was looked upon as prey. Something to be torn apart and consumed. Owned. All sorts of physiological reactions threatened to topple me as I cleared my throat, smiled and introduced myself.  
  
"Good morning. Starting today, I will be your homeroom teacher. Nice to meet you."  
  
He wasted no time making me feel welcome, excessively even. He would hang back after class, purportedly to ask a question he was confused about. It did not help that his voice dripped softly, like rain and feathers falling. Invading my personal space was always easy for him, leaving my head dizzy with the way he says my name. He smelled so good and his hair was damn soft. Before I knew it I had gotten used to his weight on my lap, a rough and needy quality to his movements until the moment he arches his back and stills, his features melted in pleasure. Despite his whorish personality, an innocent grace oozes as he mouths my ear.  
  
I do not touch him, but I let him come to me. I see his youth in my son's eyes, and yet it feels oddly satisfying to have him unravel upon command. His breathy whispers nourish a red animal inside me as he melts around me and into my hands. It's not making love. It's not fucking either. To him, I count as a plaything he rides for his indulgences. From the times we had done this, it was what I tuned to believe.  
  
"Your wife knows, doesn't she?" He asked one day as knelt down in front of me, his fingers light on my skin. "I've been drinking every drop from you these days, there's no way she wouldn't notice."  
  
I tilted my head back, his soft hair pulled tight in my fist. "She's busy too so we can't... Fuck!"  
  
He laughed with his mouth full, making me groan. It was true. Worse, I had gotten dependent on him. I wasn't doing anything wrong, but I knew this needed to stop. With a sudden motion, I pinned his slender figure to my table and pushed myself inside. My vision blurred, warm flesh making me dizzy. "Is this what you want?" I growled. "If I do this will you stop?"  
  
An unprecedented reaction rushed to his face as he spills all over his uniform. His legs imprison me and he pulls me close to kiss me deeply. "You like me too." He accused breathlessly, the violets in his eyes flaring. "What kind of teacher fucks with a student otherwise?"  
  
"You're wrong." My hands found their way to his neck and squeezed. The lilacs rolled up until I could only see white. His fingers gripped my wrists in return, but he wasn't pushing me away. Instead he was pulling me, inviting me to choke him harder. I pulled away, frightened of the bruising marks. His arms reach out for me. Our eyes met, and I realized that what we had might just be something more real than just playful lust.  
  
"It's alright." He says, legs spreading and beckoning me back. "I'll be your secret."  
  
There was no shame, no guilt or regret. He squirms and screams as I give him everything he wants. I'm just as impure as he is anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't support infidelity and sex with minors. Also, I'm sorry for the abundant profanities. I wanted to set a darker tone than my usual stories in this collection.
> 
> This was quite the difficult story to write because (a) it's been so long since I wrote sexual content and (b) it's so hard to condense sexual angst in a short while excluding graphic detail and relying on suggestion (it's a fun exercise but hard to do, at least in my case).
> 
> I'm sorry I tattled. It's been really fun writing this. I hope whoever reads this won't be grossed out. Have a lovely day!
> 
> All the best,  
Alezander.


End file.
